


Whatever happened to Ann Marie?

by Graphite_crumble



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, season 10, the Black spur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_crumble/pseuds/Graphite_crumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember how before season 10 started, the character of Ann Marie, the blonde roadhouse waitress, was hyped up as if she'd be a big deal and then she was in it for one episode and didn't matter in the slightest? </p><p>Well perhaps she does matter, we just haven't seen why yet</p><p>Short one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever happened to Ann Marie?

**Author's Note:**

> As in all my stories, italics indicate a characters thoughts

Ann-Marie’s breath hitched in her throat as a tall, muscular guy entered the bar. She relaxed when she saw it wasn’t him.

_Stop it, just forget about him, he ain’t ever coming back._

She wiped the bar down and took a walk around the roadhouse, collecting the empties. The Black Spur had never been cleaner than it had these past few months. Daryl, her manager, had warned her she was working too hard but she needed the distraction.

She’d made an attempt to find Dean, out of a sense of obligation. Scouring the internet had turned up nothing but some old news articles on a house fire in Kansas and a ridiculous looking web series called Ghostfacers. She’d even attempted to contact his arrogant English friend, but Crowley was even more elusive than Dean himself.

Perhaps it was for the best. Ann-marie straightened up, one hand rubbing the ache in the small of her back. Dean had been violent. Not towards her, but the way he’d laid into her ex…there was something dark in him, and it scared her.

She felt her baby kicking inside her and prayed to God that it wouldn’t take after its father.

**Author's Note:**

> Bring on the half-demon Winchester baby!


End file.
